Arrested Development
by isis-sg1
Summary: Tony doesn't believe what's happening to him, Gibbs doesn't believe the phone call he gets and the DC police don't believe anything at all


Tony crept along the edge of the warehouse. He peered round the corner and searched the area for his suspect. Just ahead of him, standing in the doorway of another warehouse was the petty officer, waiting with a small brown paper bag that was probably filled with the drugs he'd stolen from the base infirmary. The petty officer looked at ease and Tony wondered how often he'd delivered the drugs to his buyer there. They'd found out about the petty officers extra curricular activity from photographic evidence found in a dead sailors house. Gibbs ordered Tony to follow the petty officer to see who the buyer was. Tony had been following him for hours and he'd already sat outside his apartment for an hour, followed him to MacDonald's, watch him stuff his face with a big Mac and large fries and then spent another good hour outside a strip club.

"Come on, come on," Tony shivered. It had to be zero degrees outside and Tony didn't know how long he could stand outside in the cold waiting before he got hypothermia. He sighed in relief as an unfamiliar man drove up to the warehouse. He got out of the car, searched left and right just incase then walked towards the smiling petty officer.

"Excuse me!" An irritated voice called from behind Tony. Tony spun round to hush the person but stopped when he saw the police uniform and the flashing lights on top of the squad car behind the police woman. She stood there, hands on her hips and shiny reflective sunglasses hiding her eyes.

Tony winced, the woman did not look happy at all. "What can I do for you officer?" Tony asked quietly, hoping that they didn't attract the attention of the petty officer and the buyer.

"You do realise that you're on private property don't ya?" She asked.

"I didn't," Tony shook his head.

She pointed to a security camera above his head, "The security team here's been watching you the minute you entered, and they were awfully curious as to what you were doing snooping around," How did the cameras catch him and not the Petty Officer? Tony asked himself.

"Look officer I'm a federal agent, I've been tracking a drug dealer to his buyer and he lead me here," Tony explained.

"Mmhhm," The officer hummed, not impressed. "And where is this drug dealer you've been tracking?"

"Round the corner," Tony nodded his head in the right direction. The cop passed Tony and peered round the corner.

She raised an eyebrow, "I don't see nothing," She told him

"What?" Tony joined the woman and sighed in frustration as he realised he'd missed the whole trade and hadn't even got a number plate off the buyers car. Gibbs was going to kill him. "They were there, I swear," Tony explained.

"Mmhhm," She hummed again, "Let me see your ID Mr. federal agent," Tony began to get the impression that she was only humouring him. Tony patted his jean pockets, his jacket pockets and then mentally kicked himself as he realised he'd left his badge in the car. He didn't want to get caught and then have ID on him, that was just asking for trouble.

"I left it in my car," Tony smiled, hoping his charms would work. They didn't.

"Sir, please put your hands against the roof of my car."

"I'm telling the truth, really."

She didn't listen to him, "Sir," She said more forcefully, "Hands on the roof" He sighed and obeyed. She patted him down, starting with his legs, moving to his arms and then to his chest and back. "Looky what we have here" He said as she felt something hard against Tony's back. She lifted his shirt and pulled out the gun from Tony's waistband. "Where'd you get this then?" She asked.

"It's mine, like I said, I'm a federal agent," Tony didn't know why he was still trying to convince the police woman that he was a federal agent. She probably thought he was some kind of crazy person, he might as well be telling her that he was God.

Yeah? What agency?"

"NCIS."

She shook her heard "Never heard of it."

"Navy Criminal Investigative Service, it's a real agency," She raised a disbelieving eyebrow in his direction. "I'm telling the truth!" Tony shouted, his frustration evident.

"Of course you are," She replied, humouring Tony. "I'm placing you under arrest for trespassing, carrying a concealed weapon and impersonating a federal officer. You don't have to say anything that may harm your defense," She said as she grabbed Tony's wrists and handcuffed them tightly.

"You can't be serious!" He cried.

"Sir, I'm _always_ serious," She opened the door to the squad car and pushed Tony inside before walking round the car, getting into the driver's side and starting the engine.

"You're making a big mistake," He warned her.

"Yeah and I've been abducted by aliens," She retorted and she turned the engine on and sped out of the industrial estate.

* * *

Gibbs rounded the corner and took a swig of coffee. It was his third in the space of an hour. He was always on edge when Tony was out on his own trailing suspects. He had good reason to. Tony always seemed to get into trouble.

"Have any of you heard from DiNozzo?" He asked the rest of the team who were busy working. Tony was supposed to car every hour on the hour. He'd missed his last check in. The team looked up and shook their heads. He was ready to gear up his team to find Tony when his phone rang.

"Gibbs," He answered,

"Hey Boss."

"DiNozzo, you're late!"

"I know boss."

"Where are you?"

"You're not going to believe me."

Gibbs sighed impatiently, "DiNozzo!"

"I got arrested," Tony blurted out quickly.

"You're right, I don't believe you."

"I was caught on a security camera trailing petty officer Jordan, the police came to investigate."

"Why didn't you just tell them who you are?" Gibbs asked, barely believing he was actually having this conversation.

"I did boss! The cop didn't believe me, I left my badge in the car and all I had on me was my Sig"

"What did they charge you with?"

Tony sighed, "Impersonating a federal agent"

Gibbs couldn't help but laugh, "Only you DiNozzo, only you could be arrested for impersonating a federal officer."

"I need someone to come bail me out, or at least, tell them who I am. They think I'm some crazy person. I think they've called in a psychiatrist,"

"Okay, You downtown?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be there in fifteen, don't you go anywhere."

"Very funny," Tony said before hanging up the phone.

Gibbs put the phone down and began slipping on his coat.

Ziva stood up. "Did I hear you correctly?" She asked. Gibbs said nothing as he pulled his gun from the drawer and pushed it into its holster on his belt. "This is priceless," She laughed.

"No," Gibbs disagreed, "It's ridiculous," He finished before walking off towards the elevator.

* * *

Gibbs walked into the police precinct fifteen minutes later and walked up to the main desk.

"Excuse me" He seized the receptionist's attention.

"How can I help you sir?"

Gibbs flipped open his badge and showed it to the uniformed man. "I'm special Agent Gibbs, NCIS."

"What can the DC Police do for NCIS today?"

"You can release my agent."

"I'm sorry?"

"One of your officers arrested one of my agents."

The officer laughed, "I'd think we'd know if we arrested a federal agent."

"Yeah?

"Yeah, we do have a crazy guy that thinks he's a fed though," The guy admitted.

Gibbs sighed and felt the urge to slap the officer upside his head, "He's not crazy! That's my agent!"

"You sure? He didn't seem all that stable to me."

"He's a _federal agent_ who has been arrested for impersonating a _federal agent_, how would you feel" Gibbs said, his voice low and dangerous. "I want my agent out here now before I arrest you for pissing me off," Gibbs threatened.

The officer held up his he ands in defeat, "Okay okay! He's all yours!" The man stepped out from behind the desk and pulled out a set of keys. He led Gibbs down a corridor and down one flight of stairs before unlocking the door to the cells. Gibbs saw Tony immediately. He was leaning on the bars, his arms dangling through the metal railings.

"Finally!" Tony exclaimed as Gibbs walked in. "Have you told them who I am?"

"Don't even think they believed me DiNozzo," Gibbs turned to the officer. "Open the cell," He ordered. The officer pushed passed Gibbs and stuck the key in the lock, twisting it to the left. The cell door clicked open and Gibbs yanked it open.

"I don't like cells," Tony mumbled as he escaped the cell.

"Don't think you're supposed to like them DiNozzo."

"That cop that arrested me," Tony addressed the officer, "She new?"

"How'd you know?"

"Might want to tell her what NCIS is," Tony replied before leaving, Gibbs not far behind.

"Did you get anything on petty officer Jordan or the buyer?" Gibbs asked as he drove them back to headquarters.

Tony shook his head, "Officer idiot distracted me while the deal happened."

"Trail him again, and this time take McGee, hopefully the two of you can keep each other out of trouble."

* * *

"He went that way," Tony pointed as he and McGee stepped out of the Sedan. After retrieving Tony's car and ID they spent the next two hours tracking down the petty officer. They'd finally found him in a seedier side of town, another brown paper bag in his hand.

"Leave your ID in the car," Town ordered as he pulled out his own ID and slid it under his seat.

"Isn't that the reason you got arrested in the first place?" McGee asked.

Tony glared at the younger agent, "No, it was some idiot cop who didn't know what NCIS was," McGee was still unsure, "Look, what are the chances that it happens twice in one day?" He reasoned.

McGee sighed, "Okay," He pulled out his ID and stuck it on the glove compartment. The pair headed off in the same direction as the petty officer.

* * *

"Gibbs," Gibbs answered his cell phone

"It's me Boss," Tony replied

"What's going on?"

"You're not going to believe this………"


End file.
